Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey
Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey is a spin-off game that involves Aqua, one the original Keyblade Masters is in her epic quest to find Sora to save her friends, Terra and Ventus (Ven). It will parallel with Sora's adventures with Inuyasha and his group. She, along with her friends, new and old (Marco Bellies, Ansem the Wise, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Tails, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, T-Bone, Razor, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Camilla, Rizzo, Fozzie Bear, Animal, and many others) as they explore some worlds that Sora and the gang went to like the Pride Lands and some new ones that Sora never been to like The Great Valley. They're also trying to stop Mephiles (The Heartless Emperor) and Dr. Vixxer from getting destroying Sora's Group and hers and they recruited new villains like the Grand Duke of Owls, Ganondorf, Bowser, Ruber, and others. Characters Main characters *1. Aqua - She's one of the main protagonists of the story. She's was introduced in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep *2. Ansem The Wise - *3. Marco Bellies - A young white Jellie Bear cub who was separated from his family by his evil enemy, Lord Dr. Nightmare. *4. Suki Hiragushi - A young girl who travel in time to stop Emperor Mephiles and save her parents Major characters *1. SpongeBob Squarepants - A yellow square sea sponge from the underwater city world of Bikini Bottom. Spongebob and his friends lived peacefully in the city until their arch-enemy, Plankton had made an alliance with Emperor Mephiles (The antagonist for Sora's side of the story). Mephiles gave him a Heartless army to overrun the city with a iron fist. He, along with Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Gary the Snail, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Eugene Krabs, his daughter, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff and Larry the Lobster survived the destruction of their home world and landed in Radiant Garden where they met up with Aqua, Ansem, Marco, Phineas and Ferb, and the Fireside Girls building their Gummi Ship to explore other worlds. *2. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - The teenage daughter of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, one the main antagonists of Sora's side of the story. She appeared in Olympus Coliseum where she aided the group by fighting against some of Mephiles' cronies; Judge Doom and his weasel Toon Patrol, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan (from the Man-Jungle) and the now resurrected Scar (from the Pride Lands). *3. Naruto Uzumaki - A ninja-in training from the Hidden Leaf Village *4. Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa and Clay Bailey - 4 young monks who train to the watchful but wise eye of Master Fung and his dragon friend, Dojo Kanojo Cho. Omi is the smallest of the monks, orphaned since birth, he grew up with the older monks for many years until he met the 3 others. Omi is also a vegetarian, he fears squirrels (he overcame that fear when he saved Sandy Cheeks from Chimeras), *5. Ichigo Kurosaki - Minor characters Worlds Worlds that's included in Kingdom Hearts 3 *1. Radiant Garden: *2. *'Man-Jungle': *3. Olympus Colisuem: *4. *'Alantica': *5. War of The Worlds: *6. City of Heroes: *7. Land of Dragons: *8. Pride Lands: *9'. New Orleans' *10 Berk: *11. Camelot: Exclusive worlds *1. Warner Bros. Studio- (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toons/Animaniacs) *2. Mammoth Studios- (Cats Don't Dance) *3. Xiaolin Temple- (Xiaolin Showdown *4. Kingdom of The Czars *5.' El Dorado'- (The Road to El Dorado) *6. Valley of Peace- (Kung Fu Panda) Keyblades World Transformations Voice Cast Spoilers/and or plots 'After Aqua and Ansem encountered Marco who was separated ' Summons/and or D-Links (Dimension Links) Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video games Category:Anime Category:Drama